


Inseparable

by parkwoojins



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, but idk, i love jinseob but theres so few jinseob fics so, i'll add other characters as it goes on, this probably won't be a long fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-11-16 11:01:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11251770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkwoojins/pseuds/parkwoojins
Summary: They were inseparable, but when they were forced to separate, everyone tried to bring them back together.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

** Third person POV - Wanna One dorm **

Jinyoung walked into their shared room and again, he found Woojin lying down on his back staring at the ceiling with teary eyes.

'Ah hyung what happened again?' He made his way over to Woojin's bed and sat down at the foot of the bed. Woojin blinked his tears away before shaking his head, 'It's nothing.'

Jinyoung sighed, he knew that Woojin had been sad and depressed for weeks that Hyeongseob didn't make it in. They were inseparable right from when Hyeongseob joined the A class and refused to leave Woojin alone.

Everyone knew they had feelings for each other except themselves, ask them if they liked the other and they would strongly oppose it, claiming they were just very close friends.

'Hyung, just text him, there's no point in wallowing in your sadness here forever. Everyone, yes **everyone** knows that you like Hyeongseob hyung, stop denying it.' Woojin opened his mouth to protest, he did **not** like Hyeongseob in that way.

He looked at Jinyoung before shutting his mouth and closing his eyes, 'I don't have his number. Even if I wanted to text him I can't.' He heard Jinyoung muttering to himself and opened his eyes to look at him.

Jinyoung tossed his phone over to Woojin. 'You like him and you guys are so close yet you don't have his number, you're ridiculous.' Woojin picked up Jinyoung's phone before staring at it. He then picked up his own phone and added the number in.

'Hyung, believe me, Hyeongseob hyung likes you back too, everyone can see it except for you two. Just give it a try or at least start talking to him and go meet up, you've been miserable for days.' Woojin ran a hand through his hair before sitting up and leaning against the wall.

'I just miss him so much, I never thought that he wouldn't have gotten in. If anything I thought I wouldn't get in.' Jinyoung's eyes widened at Woojin's sudden outburst. 'He was so talented and got along so well with everyone. Why couldn't people see that?'

By now he had started tearing up and Jinyoung moved over and pulled him into his embrace, 'Shh hyung it's okay, he's going to debut soon too, you saw the news, they wouldn't lie about it. Don't worry alright?'

Woojin hugged Jinyoung back tightly, 'Now all you can do is text him and go talk to him like before, don't let this break your friendship. I bet he's missing you right now too.'

** Third person POV - Yuehua dorm **

'No Euiwoong I can't text him!' Euiwoong frustratedly started hitting his own head with a pillow, 'Why can't you text him? Give me a good reason why, I'll be a judge as to whether it's a good reason or not.'

He folded his arms and stared at Hyeongseob who had suddenly gotten quiet. He looked down at the floor before quietly muttering, 'I don't have his number.' Euiwoong couldn't believe his ears.

'Seriously. Seriously hyung **that's** why you couldn't text him? You're hopeless, every one of us here has his number and you two were the closest yet you never got his number?' Hyeongseob smiled sheepishly.

'I guess I forgot, we were having such a great time together the past 5 months I never even thought of it.' Euiwoong snorted, 'Yeah of course you were having a great time you were with the love of your life.'

He watched as Hyeongseob's cheeks started reddening and he flopped stomach down on the bed trying to hide his face, 'I don't like Woojin in that way Euiwoong.' Euiwoong sighed and walked over to his bed, sitting at the edge.

'Hyung, I know you like Woojin hyung I saw the way you looked at him when you saw him performing the first time. I know he likes you back too, it's obvious. But you haven't talked to him for a month, just text him at least.' Euiwoong rubbed circles into Hyeongseob's back.

Hyeongseob let out a loud sigh, 'But what if I'm annoying him?' He flipped around, 'He's probably having fun with all the Wanna One members now and I'll just be disturbing their fun.'

Euiwoong stared at him in disbelief, 'Woojin hyung is way past the stage of you annoying him, if anything he's missing you right now too. No one gets over someone that fast hyung.' Hyeongseob started tearing, 'Yeah but what if he does find me annoying? All I've been doing is sticking with him for the past 5 months.'

Euiwoong sighed before pulling Hyeongseob into his embrace, 'Hyung, Woojin hyung definitely does not find you annoying, when you joined Yuehua you stuck with me for a year and I never found it annoying, after awhile it's fun to have you around so trust me, Woojin hyung never found you annoying.'

Hyeongseob wiped away his tears and tried to protest but Euiwoong covered his mouth, 'Shush, I'm not done, have you seen the way Woojin hyung looks at you? He looks at you as if you're his whole world, even when you're not paying attention to him, he's looking at you and admiring you.'

Hyeongseob lied down again, 'It's just because we're close. I'm pretty sure Woojin's straight anyway.' Euiwoong nearly choked on air, 'Woojin hyung? Straight? Hyeongseob hyung he told you before he likes someone from Produce 101 when you pestered him for 3 days straight about liking someone. Unless one of the trainees is a girl in disguise.'

Hyeongseob's eyes widened, 'Oh you're right, who do you think he likes?' Euiwoong hit his head in frustration, 'I'm done talking to you. Here's my phone, take Woojin hyung's number and go talk to him, and don't come and find me until you do.'

                                                                                                               ✧

**Woojin POV**

'Okay, I can do it, just type in 'Hey it's Woojin' and press send.' My thumb hovered over the send button and I dropped my phone on the bed, 'Ugh I can't do this.' I heard a sigh from the other side of the room.

'Hyung seriously, you've been repeating that for the past hour, just close your eyes and hit the send button, it isn't the end of the world.' Jinyoung spoke up, I felt bad for making him have to sit there and deal with my problems. 'If you don't send it in the next 10 minutes I'm going to send it for you.' 

I snapped my head to look at him, 'Absolutely not. I'll do it myself.' He smiled at me, 'Good then do it now.' He turned back to his book and continued reading and I sighed again, looking at my phone. Okay I'll do it, just hit send it's easy. Right then a message came in.

_**From: Hyeongseob** _

_Hi! It's Hyeongseob here!_

My eyes widened and I gasped, Jinyoung looked over, 'What happened? Did you send it?' I held out my phone for him to see. He looked at it in curiosity, 'Okay I understand the first message but what's with the rest?' The rest? There was only one. I looked back at my phone only to find 5 more new messages.

**_From: Hyeongseob_ **

_Oh my gosifns_

_Shit Woojin I'm so sorry_

_Euiwoong sent that not me_

_By that I mean the first message_

_Okay I should stop spamming I'm sorry again_

**Hyeongseob POV**

'Euiwoong I'm going to kill you! How could you press send?' I chased him around the dorm, now my life was ruined. He hid behind Zhengting hyung and shouted, 'Well it didn't look like you were going to do it so I had to help!' 

I was about to scream, what if Woojin found it weird I had his number even though we didn't exchange numbers? 'Euiwoong, if I die it's on you, I'm coming back to haunt you every single day.' He was hiding behind Seunghyuk now, 'Just shut up and check your messages your phone keeps making noise.'

I turned around and ran to my phone, I could hear Euiwoong laughing at me from his place behind Seunghyuk. I quickly turned it on and saw that there were 4 new messages.

**_From: Woojinie_ **

_Hey it's Woojin_

_Hold on that sounded stupid_

_You already know it's me or you wouldn't have said my name_

_But yeah, hey_

I jumped when I heard Euiwoong's voice next to my ear, 'Guess you're not the only one who's nervous. Also, 'Woojinie'? Seriously hyung?' He rolled his eyes at me before walking off. 

_**To: Woojinie** _

_Hey! We haven't talked for really long and I realized I didn't have your number so I asked Euiwoong for it! Sorry if I'm disturbing you_

I didn't want to disturb him yet I sent 6 messages in a row to him before, this couldn't be more embarrassing. I stared at my phone, he wasn't online. _Ah they must be doing something now, I really did interrupt something._ I put my phone aside and walked out into the kitchen to make dinner.

I opened our fridge trying to find anything that I could use to make dinner for us. 'So.' I jumped nearly dropping the eggs. I rubbed my temple, turning around to look at Euiwoong who was grinning at me like a Cheshire cat. 'So what?' He stared at me, 'What did you reply? Duh what else would I ask.'

I rolled my eyes at him, 'Since when did you become so nosy, I just told him I got the number from you that's all.' He continued staring at me expectantly, 'And then what did he say?' I sighed, 'He didn't reply, I told you they were definitely having fun at the dorm and I disturbed him.' I started tearing up again and Euiwoong pulled me into his embrace once again. 

I could hear him sigh, 'Hyung you're so emotional and so affected by Woojin hyung, what happened to our happy, cheerful endorphin hyung?' He brought me over to the couch and sat me down. 

'Okay tell me what's wrong, you can't hold in everything all the time hyung.' He sat cross legged and looked at me. I didn't know what was wrong, after needing to part with Woojin I hadn't been myself the past month. 'Honestly Euiwoong, I don't know. Woojin was my closest friend besides you guys and he never just left me alone. But now I feel so empty with out him and I don't know why.'

I heard him sigh again, 'Hyung did you ever think it's because you like Woojin hyung? I know you always deny it but- okay tell me how you feel when you're with Woojin hyung.' How I felt when I was with Woojin?

'I always felt more energized and happier too. No matter what he does he makes me smile, heck I'm happy even just looking at him, the way he's so passionate about dance and they way he dances is so fascinating, I could watch him for years and still not get bored.' I looked at Euiwoong who was smiling at me happily.

'Oh god I think I'm in love with Woojin.' I groaned, this is bad, how can I be in love with my best friend. I knew I was gay for ages but in love with my best friend who I've only known for 5 months? That's bad.

Euiwoong pat my back, 'Now now, love is a strong word, I'm sure you just like Woojin hyung. How have you been feeling after not seeing him for so long though?' I couldn't even properly say goodbye to him, I saw him laughing and playing around with Seonho, Jinyoung and Jihoon and I couldn't bring myself to go over and disturb him so I quickly left without saying goodbye.

'Empty, tired, like something's missing from my life. Euiwoong I'm screwed what if he never talks to me again? Am I going to have to be like this forever?' I flopped face flat onto the ground. 'Wow hyung, nevermind what I said I don't think you just like him. But besides that, why would he ignore you? I said it before, I'm saying it again, he likes you too.'

'Hyung it's already 11, he might've gone to sleep since they have schedules tomorrow, just give it till tomorrow, I bet he'll text you back.' I sighed, 'Okay okay, now let's make dinner, I need to do something to get my mind off of this.' No one in the Yuehua dorm could cook but I had picked up a few things from Woojin when he taught me how to cook on one of our rest days. I really needed to stop thinking of him.

                                                                                                                 ✧

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! sighs I know this kinda sucks but there's so few jinseob fics out there and I love jinseob so I decided to just write it!! I don't rly know when the next chapter will be up cos I'm still writing it lmao but do leave kudos and comments so I can improve!! this story is also cross posted on aff!!
> 
> ps. idk their roomings but I just love Woojin and Jinyoung's friendship so


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

** Hyeongseob POV **

I woke up to a pillow hitting my face, 'Silent your damn phone Ahn Hyeongseob. It's 6am I'm going to throw you out if your phone doesn't stop ringing in 5 seconds.' I opened my eyes and sighed, 'Euiwoong you brat I'm older than you.' I rolled over and put my phone on silent as per his request. It was way too early for me to function, I put it down again and went back to sleep.

Yet again I got woken up with a pillow in my face, 'Hyung wake up and check your phone. Why didn't you check it this morning.'  _I'm going to kill Euiwoong one day. And that day is coming very soon_.

'Euiwoong you woke me up at 6am to silent my phone. We went to sleep at 3am, there's no way in hell I'm going to check my phone at 6am no matter who it is.' I held up my arms to shield my face from his pillow. 'It's Woojin hyung.' 

My eyes snapped open and I stretched over and picked it up, quickly scrolling through my messages. 'You're so whipped.' I knew Euiwoong was rolling his eyes without even needing to look at him.

**_From: Woojinie_ **

_Hey! Sorry I didn't answer yesterday ;-; manager hyung was chasing us to sleep_

_Yeah I can't believe we forgot to exchange numbers! I had to ask Jinyoung for yours too._

_Also sorry I'm replying so early in the morning, but we just woke up for schedules. Hope I wasn't disturbing you!_

'See hyung I told you he had to sleep yesterday, you seriously don't have anything to worry about he won't ever leave you hanging.' I looked up at Euiwoong still standing there and reading my messages and threw my pillow at him.

'Get lost Euiwoong, stop being so nosy, I'm going to reply Woojin and then I'm going to kill you.' He backed out of the room and shouted, 'Tell him that he was disturbing you by the way.' I rolled my eyes, there was no way in hell I would tell him that.

**_To: Woojinie_ **

_Nah it's alright! You guys need to rest well too, no need to be sorry about it!!_

_Good luck for your schedules today! also it's fine you weren't disturbing!_

I groaned, I sound like a idiot. Euiwoong padded back into the room and flopped down on the bed next to me again. 'So what did you answer?' I threw my phone to him and lied down on my back facing the ceiling. 'How on earth is he supposed to answer to that? Are you going to continue talking about resting and his schedules forever? God hyung you really are hopeless.'

I sighed, 'What am I supposed to even do? I don't want to come off too strong, what if he finds me weird?' Euiwoong coughed, 'Find you weird? Hyung everyone finds you weird that your own personality. Everyone's already used to it though so I doubt Woojin hyung would even care.' He slid my phone back to me and I put it on the side table. 

'What am I supposed to talk to him about when he replies?' Usually it would be easy for me to talk to people but now that I came to terms with my crush on Woojin I couldn't talk to him like before. 'You usually have no filter when it comes to talking to anyone and you always talk to Woojin hyung about the most nonsensical crap, what happened?'

 _I would love to know that too._  'I don't know, maybe I'm too conscious about everything and I'm just terrified that Woojin will hate me, I really really don't want to lose this friendship. I've never cherished a friendship this much ever before.' Euiwoong gasped dramatically and I stared at him.

'I shouldn't have asked that I feel highly offended now.' I rolled my eyes at him, why was everyone living here so dramatic. 'Shut up Euiwoong you know you guys are like family to me.' 'Aw hyung that's so sweet.'

I was attacked by Justin jumping on top of me, 'Ouch Justin where the hell did you even come from.' He rolled over me and rested his head on Euiwoong's thigh. 'I was just coming in to ask you to cook lunch, it's 12 and I'm hungry.'

Euiwoong pushed Justin onto the floor, ignoring his groans of pain. 'Go learn to cook or go buy some food, you're so troublesome.' Justin glared at Euiwoong, 'Really. So suddenly Hyeongseob hyung's previously non-existent love life is more interesting than lunch, please, fill me in.'

He turned and stared at me gesturing for me to explain, I gaped at him before turning to stare at Euiwoong, 'You caused this, you explain this.' Euiwoong rolled his eyes before facing Justin, who was now lying on the floor. 'Hyeongseob hyung's madly in love with Woojin hyung and just realized it yesterday and Woojin hyung seems like hes madly in love with Hyeongseob hyung too, I've never seen them be so awkward ever in my life.'

I stared at him, throwing a pillow in his face, 'That's not how it goes you idiot, Justin I'll tell you the correct version. I just realized I like Woojin and no he doesn't like me back but yes it's slightly awkward to talk to him but cut me some slack we've been talking for less than 12 hours.'

Justin looked between us before saying, 'Yeah Hyeongseob hyung yours doesn't sound as believable as Euiwoong hyungs, because number one, you  **are** madly in love with Woojin hyung, everyone knows that. And number two, he  **is**  madly in love with you too, again everyone knows that.' 

I rolled my eyes it was 2 against 1, anything I said would be brushed off by both of them, I was going to protest but again, my phone dinged. 'Huh I thought I put it on silent it already, guess maybe I didn't.' Euiwoong and Justin scooted over to look at my phone and I moved away, 'What did he say?'

I stared at my phone, 'Sure aw I miss you too, where do you want to meet- where do I want to meet? He misses me too? I never even texted him about that. What's he talking about?' I unlocked my phone and saw the texts that were sent to him. 

**_To: Woojinie_ **

_Could you check with your manager hyung if you can meet this Sunday? We haven't seen each other in ages and I miss you._

I stared at my phone, I never sent that. Then it clicked in my mind, Euiwoong. I looked up and saw him leaving the room, 'LEE EUIWOONG, COME BACK HERE, YOU ARE DEAD.' I threw my phone down on the bed and chased after Euiwoong not realizing that I made a huge mistake of leaving my phone unguarded, unlocked, and with Justin Huang.

While nearly tripping over Zhengting hyung lying on the floor, I heard my phone ding again, I ran back to check it, I couldn't believe I forgot to reply.

**_To: Woojinie_ **

_Hey Woojin hyung it's Justin here Hyeongseob hyung is currently running around trying to kill Euiwoong hyung so he'll just meet you at the cafe where we all used to hang out, by the way he can't wait to see you._

_**From: Woojinie** _

_Hey Justin! sure tell Hyeongseob I'll meet him there and I can't wait to see him too!_

I flushed red at his message, he couldn't wait to see me I heard a snicker and turned to my side only to see Justin mouthing, 'Whipped.' before running out of the room at full speed. I quickly texted back a 'Sure! See you on Sunday Woojinie!' before throwing my phone and running out of the room once again.

'JUSTIN HUANG GET BACK HERE YOU BRAT I'M GOING TO KILL YOU TOO ONCE I'M DONE WITH LEE EUIWOONG.' I hollered as I ran down the stairs, running past Seunghyuk, nearly knocking him over, and nearly tripping over Zhengting hyung once again.

I heard Zhengting hyung sigh before mumbling to Seunghyuk, 'I never knew signing with Yuehua meant that I had to deal with this on a daily basis.' Justin stopped running to pat Zhengting hyung on the back, 'Don't worry hyung I know somewhere deep down in your heart you love us very much.' Before dashing off again.

                                                                                                              ✧

**Woojin POV**

Jinyoung went hollering around the dorm the moment the text came in, 'HYUNGS AND 01 LINERS, OUR DEAR WOOJIN HYUNG HAS A DATE THIS SUNDAY.' I clamped my hand over his mouth and hoped that no one heard it. 'Jinyoung shut up I don't need the whole world knowing this and it is not a date.'

Seconds later 9 other people barged into our room and I groaned, this wasn't going to end well. 'Woojin you got a date? With who?' Seongwoo hyung jumped onto my bed and stared at me. Daniel hyung whacked his head, 'Who else stupid it's Hyeongseob.' Jisung hyung stood behind them with his mouth hanging open before he ran to me and engulfed me in a hug.

'Oh my baby is growing up so fast, you're dating now and then you'll be married and having kids.' I rolled my eyes, why were they all so dramatic. 'Hyung it's not a date, Jinyoung here is just exaggerating it.' I glared at him and threw my pillow, hitting him square in the face. 'Well then what is it?'

'Stop staring at me like that it's uncomfortable to have 10 pairs of eyes on you, I'm just meeting him at the cafe where we used to hang out and before anyone says anything, no you guys are  **not**  invited.' Jinyoung snickered and whispered to Jihoon, 'Told you it was a date, he just wants it to be Hyeongseob hyung and himself,  **alone**.' I took up another pillow and threw it at both of them, getting offended gasps in return.

'Hyung seriously just check the texts between Woojin hyung and Hyeongseob hyung, it's, entertaining to say the least.' Jinyoung whined, pulling on Jisung hyung's arm. He sighed, 'Woojin can I see them? If you don't want to let us see it it's alright.' I passed my phone over to him, they would find a way to check it even if I said no so why not do it the easy way.

'What's your password?'

'It's probably Hyeongseob hyung's birthday, try it, 990908.'

All of them were staring at my phone while Jisung hyung typed it in, I was screwed. They all turned to stare at me and gasped.

'I can't believe Jinyoung was right, wow you're whipped.' I took my pillow and hit Seongwoo hyung in the face, 'Shut up.' Again Jinyoung snickered, 'And you say you don't like Hyeongseob hyung?'

'Hey it's the simplest passcode I could think of, the numbers are so close to each other anyway. And it's easy to remember.' Jihoon frowned at me, 'Won't your own birthday be easier to remember?' I glared at him, he wasn't making this easier for me in any way. I almost forgot that they were scrolling through my phone.

'Since when were you two awkward with each other?' Minhyun hyung voiced out after looking through the messages. 'That's how we always are, what do you mean awkward.' Jaehwan hyung pushed the phone towards my face, 'This conversation screams awkward. But maybe it's because you two finally realized you like each other.'

'That's where you're wrong hyung, I think I like him but I'm sure he doesn't like me back.'

'If you think Hyeongseob doesn't like you back you're delusional. The kid has been in love with you for so long and don't try to deny you've been in love with him for literally ever. Don't forget he practically confessed to you at that second elimination.'

'Sungwoon hyung is right, how did you  **just**  realize that you like Hyeongseob? I'm pretty sure everyone else in Produce 101 knew you two were heads over heels in love with each other. Heck even little Woojin and Dongbin thought you two were dating, have you seen the way you act?' This suddenly turned into a gossip session with me being the center of it, and I did not like it.

'Okay why are we discussing this in the first place, this isn't even a big deal.' Jisung hyung gasped and hit me, 'It's a big deal you finally realized something that you should've realized months ago, and I don't care what you say, we're going there with you on Sunday, you're welcome.' He pat my head before walking out, the rest following.

I groaned and flopped down on my bed. I felt the bed dip and I felt Daehwi pat my back, 'Hyung don't stress out about this, they're just trying to help you, we'll be there to give you support so don't worry!' He skipped out of the room and closed the door.

I'm going to kill Jinyoung. This Sunday was going to go horrible, but at least I would see Hyeongseob. I tried to fight the smile making it's way to my face but I couldn't. I could finally see Hyeongseob again, just the two of us, hanging out like before, with 10 other add ons but I was sure we would be able to ignore them.

                                                                                                                   ✧

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sighs when will Woojin confess his love back for Hyeongseobㅠㅠ hope you guys liked this chapter, do leave kudos and comments so I can improve!!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

** Woojin POV **

Saying that Hyeongseob and I were just close, was an understatement. Once we became friends, we stuck with each other and we never left each others side. Every rest day we had we spent together, sometimes we just rested, sometimes we went to the mall, it didn't matter where we went we just loved spending time with one another. I sat there thinking back to those days, when we were so carefree without a single worry about anything.

** Third person POV **

_Flashback_

_'Okay you all have a free day tomorrow, you can go and do what you want, just be back by curfew time.' One of the writers shouted when all the 60 boys were eating and in a second Hyeongseob was next to Woojin, 'Woojin! Teach me how to cook tomorrow!' He stared at Hyeongseob, 'You want me to teach you how to cook in a day? Hyeongseob I think it'll take me more than a year to teach you how to cook.'_

_In return Hyeongseob gasped hitting him, 'You're horrible. Just teach me how to cook something simple you moron like noodles.' Again Woojin stared at him, 'You can't cook noodles?' 'I'm pretty sure hyung can't cook anything.' He jumped when Euiwoong suddenly appeared next to him, 'Where the hell did you come from?'_

_'I was just standing behind you and I overheard the conversation so I came over to fill you in, but yes, hyung can't cook anything, in fact none of us Yuehua boys can, so you should teach hyung something so we won't starve to death in our dorm when we go back.' He smiled before walking off. Woojin looked at Hyeongseob's expectant face before pretending he was thinking about it, 'Hm I don't know I might have something on tomorrow.' Hyeongseob immediately glared at him, 'What could be more important than spending time with you best friend?'_

_Woojin sighed, 'Fine, I'll teach you how to cook but please, please don't make a mess or we're both going to get into trouble.' Hyeongseob's face lit up again, and he jumped onto Woojin, hugging him like a koala. 'You're the best best friend ever, see you tomorrow!' And ran off. An arm was thrown over Woojin's shoulder and it was none other than Lee Daehwi's._

_'So tomorrow you're spending time with Hyeongseob? Did you forget you have to go meet Rhymer hyung tomorrow?' Woojin's eyes widened before he turned to look at Daehwi, 'Oh my god I forgot! How am I going to explain to him that I can't make it? I'm so dead.' Daehwi stared at him, 'Just tell him you can't meet him cos we need to go meet Rhymer hyung.'_

_Woojin stopped pacing around and running his hands through his hair in frustration to look at Daehwi, 'I meant how am I going to tell Rhymer hyung I can't make it, I'm not going to miss hanging out with Hyeongseob just to go for a meeting.' Daehwi's jaw dropped and he rolled his eyes, muttering to himself, 'God you're so whipped, I see where your priorities lie now.'_

_He stretched out a hand to stop Woojin from pacing around again, 'I'll just tell him you're practicing a difficult choreography and that you can't make it.' Woojin pulled him into a hug, 'You're the best dongsaeng ever, thanks! I'll see you guys on Friday!'_

                                                                                                          ✧

 

_'Hyeongseob when I said I would see you tomorrow, I didn't think you meant 5am.' Woojin groaned when Hyeongseob jumped on top of him at 5 in the morning, waking him up. He contemplated if he should've pushed Hyeongseob off him._

_He should've._

_But he didn't and he woke up to nearly 15 people staring at him, all holding their phones. 'Ah and the younger of the cutest couple here just woke up.' Daehwi's loud voice was the first thing he heard. 'What are you talking about, why's there so many people here?' Right then he felt someone next to him move and his eyes snapped opened, turning to look at who was next to him._

_And of course it was Hyeongseob, his arms were wrapped around Woojin's waist and Woojin's own arm was wrapped around Hyeongseob's upper body. 'That's why we're all here hyung.' Daehwi pointed to them. Woojin picked up a pillow lying on the floor and threw it at them, not caring about who it hit. 'Get lost and let us sleep in peace it's too early in the morning for this shit.'_

_They all started squealing like teenage girls at a sleepover, Jihoon slapped Jinyoung's arm, 'That was the cutest thing ever he just said "us", are they together already?'_

_'I'm pretty sure we would've seen Hyeongseob hyung telling everyone if they already got together so no I don't think so.'_

_'Maybe Woojin told him not to tell us? Since he's always hiding everything from us anyway.'_

_Hyeongseob sat up, rubbing his eyes, 'Why's it so noisy here?' Woojin opened his eyes again to look at him, 'Just go back to sleep I'll chase them out.' He nodded sleepily before falling back asleep. 'Guys can you all please just get out I want to sleep and clearly Hyeongseob just wants to just sleep too.'_

_'Wow look at Woojin being protective of Hyeongseob, fine we'll leave you alone, but just to let you know, it's already 3pm.' Seongwoo hyung whispered before leaving and closing the door behind him. Finally there was peace and quiet, and Woojin too went back to sleep, forgetting that he was supposed to be teaching Hyeongseob to cook._

_Again he didn't know if it was because he was so out of it _or if he just didn't care,_ that he didn't push Hyeongseob off his bed. But he should've._

_The next thing he knew he woke up only to find someone's hair in his face, and that someone was Hyeongseob. He was backhugging Hyeongseob and their legs were tangled together. How they even managed to get into that position was beyond Woojin's capacity of thinking at that moment._

_He felt someone poke his back and he turned around and came face to face with Daehwi, he reeled back and hit Hyeongseob's back, 'Oh shit sorry Hyeongseob.' Fortunately he was still in a deep sleep. 'Hyung, it's already 7pm are you two gonna get up and have dinner? We're all going to that restaurant near by, meet Sam and I outside in an hour if you want to go.' He stood up, getting ready to walk out, 'Oh and ask Hyeongseob hyung too.'_

_Woojin groaned, he seriously wanted to continue sleeping but Hyeongseob might be starving since he too hadn't eaten_ _since the day before. 'Hyeongseob, wake up do you want to go out with the rest and eat?' The said boy stretched and turned around to face Woojin and with his eyes still closed he reached out and pulled Woojin back down on the bed and wrapped his arms around him._

_'No, cook for me.' He mumbled into Woojin's chest. Woojin sighed, at least he didn't have to leave the dorms. 'Well can you at least_   _get up and come with me, I'm not going by myself.' He tried to wriggle out of Hyeongseob's hold but was pulled back. 'Carry me.' He sighed again and turned around, 'Get on.'_

_Why he did this for Hyeongseob was something even he couldn't answer, maybe he just had a soft spot for him, with a face like that who wouldn't have a soft spot for him. He piggybacked Hyeongseob to the shared kitchen in the dorm and set him down on a chair at the table, before making his way to cook, surprisingly both of their favourite meal, pork cutlet and spicy noodles._

_Minutes later Daehwi bounded into the kitchen shouting, 'What's that smell it's fantastic.' To which he got hit over the head by Woojin, 'Shush Hyeongseob's still sleeping.' Daehwi rolled his eyes, 'I take it you guys aren't coming for dinner with us then?' Woojin shook his head, praying Daehwi would be satisfied with his answer and leave quickly so he could cook in peace._

_'Wanna cook for me too hyung?' He looked at Woojin with puppy eyes, 'No, and those puppy eyes are not going to work on me Daehwi, you should know that, you've been living with me for more than a year.' Daehwi huffed and glared at him, 'Then why do you cave in when Hyeongseob does it?' Woojin hit him lightly again, 'Firstly it's Hyeongseob hyung to you, and secondly I don't, it just depends on the situation.'_

_'Bullshit.' A new voice said from the doorway, belonging to the one and only, Park Jihoon. 'You'd do everything for Hyeongseob even if he doesn't use puppy eyes, all he has to do is glance your way and you'd say yes without knowing what it is.' He rolled his eyes, he knew his own feelings better than they knew them, and he was not "whipped" or whatever, for Hyeongseob, he was doing it because Hyeongseob was his best friend._

_'That's not true and you know it, now please get out I want to cook in peace, go for your dinner you don't want to be late and keep Samuel and Jinyoung waiting.' They continued standing there looking at Woojin so he pushed them out, 'Leave.' He finally had some peace and quiet, quickly cooking the food and bringing it to the table. 'Hyeongseob, Ahn Hyeongseob, wake up or I'm going to eat everything.'_

_He poked Hyeongseob's arm and Hyeongseob's head shot up, 'Over my dead body Park Woojin.' He chuckled, 'Knew that would wake you up.' He sat back down and they finished their dinner in silence. Woojin washed up the dishes, not noticing Hyeongseob fidgeting by the doorway. He absentmindedly continued washing the dishes when he suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist, he froze, 'Woojinie I'm sorry I fell asleep today. I was just so tired especially because I woke up so early in the morning.'_

_Woojin chuckled, continuing to wash the dishes, 'Nah it's fine, I was dead tired too. I'll teach you to cook another day then.' Hyeongseob rested his chin on Woojin's shoulder, 'Nah, I'm fine with you just cooking for me, I'm too lazy to learn and like you said, it'll probably take you years to teach me to cook.' He smiled cheekily at Woojin who rolled his eyes._

_'Since when did I become your maid?' He walked away from the sink, back towards their dorm room, with Hyeongseob now on his back. 'Hey I never said you were my maid, it's just that your cooking is just way better that what I'd be able to do!' Woojin dropped Hyeongseob on his own bed before sitting down. 'Yeah but still, if I'm not there are you just going to starve to death or continue eating junk food?'_

_He stared at Hyeongseob thinking, 'You're right, okay next time we have a rest day you're teaching me how to cook, and I won't wake you up at 5 again.' His arms naturally found it's way around Woojin's waist again, it was a normal thing for them, none of them questioned it. Woojin wrapped his arm around Hyeongseob's shoulder and they started talking about the performances, their favourite shows, their closest friends other than each other, anything and everything._

_When they were together there was no such thing as awkward silences. Soon enough both of them fell asleep, still in the same position. The other trainees barged into the dorm and Daehwi shushed them, 'Where's Hyeongseob hyung and Woojin hyung?' The rest of them started hunting them out. Euiwoong ran out of the shared room between the 'Get Ugly' group members, 'Guys they're here quick come and see, and don't make noise.'_

_In less than a minute 30 over trainees were cramped in a room looking at them. Youngmin suddenly spoke up, 'Wait why are we watching them? This is weird, let them sleep, we should get out. Daehwi take a picture of this though, we can't let this beautiful precious moment be left uncaptured.' He shooed everyone out of the room, leaving Hyeongseob and Woojin to sleep._

_The topic of Woojin and Hyeongseob wouldn't be dropped so easily, and it was the only thing the trainees talked about the next two weeks, of course only when they weren't in the room. Once any of the two walked in, the whole room would quieten down and everyone's attention would be on him, whether it was Woojin or Hyeongseob. And if they walked in together, everyone stared at them._

_They continued that routine until of course one day he couldn't keep his curiosity to himself and blurted out, 'Are you guys dating?' The "he" being none other Lee Daehwi, the nosiest person in the whole of Produce 101, the whole room quietened down and everyones attention was on them. Woojin nearly choked on the water he was drinking and Hyeongseob sat up looking at him worriedly, hitting his back. 'Are you alright?'_

_Woojin nodded back in response, coughing before he turned back to look at Daehwi, 'What made you think that?' Daehwi gestured between them, 'Did you see the way you guys were sitting? Hyeongseob hyung was lying down on your lap, even Samuel and I don't do that and we're dating.'_

_With that one statement, it triggered the others to start reasoning out why they thought the two were dating._

_'Yeah you guys sleep together- not in that way- and Daniel and I are dating, we don't do that at all, and you don't see Eunki, Jungjung, Euiwoong, Justin, or even Jinyoung and Jihoon doing that and all of them have been dating for the longest time._

_'Yeah and people who are just "best friends" don't go around backhugging each other.'_

_'Or worrying about every tiny thing that happens to the other person.'_

_'Or looking at each other with so much love in each others eyes.'_

_Both of them turned to stare at each other before looking back at the rest, 'That's bullshit.' 'We're just very close, that's all, Daehwi you do that with Donghyun hyung and Youngmin hyung all the time.' Woojin continued, pointing a accusing finger at him. Daehwi looked back at him, exasperated, 'They're like family to me of course that's what I'd do.'_

_'Yeah well what if Hyeongseob's just like family to me?' Daehwi scrunched up his nose, 'No hyung that's weird. You know what, since you two are so dense I'm just going to drop this topic, Sam let's go.' Daehwi pulled Samuel out of the room and one by one all of them followed, going to their own dorms to sleep._

_In the end only Hyeongseob and Woojin were left. Hyeongseob still lying down with his head in Woojin's lap. Woojin was running his hand through Hyeongseob's hair, 'Do best friend's really not do that?' Hyeongseob shrugged, 'I don't know, I've never had a best friend before.' Woojin's eyes widened and he stared at Hyeongseob, 'You've never had a best friend before?'_

_The older boy shook his head, turning to stare at the ceiling, 'Everyone found me weird, maybe I was just too noisy or too open or they just didn't like me.' Woojin stared at him, 'No Hyeongseob, don't listen to them, you're not weird or noisy or too open, you're being yourself, and if they can't see that that's their loss. They lost a chance at making a great best friend like you.'_

_Hyeongseob looked up at him and they locked eyes, Woojin ignored the way his heart started speeding up, he ignored the way he could feel Hyeongseob's heart speeding up too. It was just probably because of what he said. Yeah. He also ignored the fact that he knew Hyeongseob was staring at his lips, mirroring himself staring at Hyeongseob's lips. They were just best friends, best friends did that sometimes._

                                                                                                          ✧

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hyeongseob is such a soft child who I love so much, I hope everyone loves him also I hope ymc lets us know if wanna one are alive (-: do leave kudos and comments so I can improve!!
> 
> twitter -> @ultswoojin ♡


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter isn't proofread so please ignore any mistakes!! enjoy!

Chapter 4

** Woojin POV **

'No hyung wear this, trust me Hyeongseob hyung will love it.' Jinyoung threw another shirt in my face. I picked it up and stared at it, it totally wasn't my style. 'No Jinyoung I'm just going to wear what I usually wear, why do I have to change the way I dress, I'm just going to meet Hyeongseob to get coffee.'

Jinyoung turned around and gasped at me, 'Hyung you still have to look your best!' I took a shirt lying next to me and threw it at him, 'I'm going to wear what I usually wear and nothing you say is going to stop me.'

I didn't know how Jinyoung convinced me to wear a red sweater which was clearly way too big for me, but he claimed, "You bought this with Hyeongseob hyung so you should wear this." paired with white skinny jeans. (A/N The red shirt he wore for answering the national producers questions and the get ugly skinny jeans) I rolled my eyes as he pushed me out of the room into the hallway where the rest of the members were standing.

'Why are you standing here.' Jisung hyung launched himself towards me, pulling me into a hug again. 'Oh god you look so cute, Hyeongseob is going to love this. Doesn't he like cute things?' I pried him off of me, 'I'm wearing this because Jinyoung forced me to wear it and stop calling me cute because I am not cute, now I'm leaving.' I walked towards the door and started making my way towards the cafe, trying to ignore the fact that the rest of them were following me.

** Hyeongseob POV **

'No, Euiwoong help me do I wear this sweater or the other one?' I could tell Euiwoong was ready to throw something at me, but I needed to make sure whatever I wore looked good. 'Hyung just close your eyes and pick one, you've been asking us that for 30 minutes. IT'S JUST A SWEATER.' Justin glared at him before leaving the room. Zhengting hyung pat me on the back, 'Hyeongseob I'm sure Woojin will love whatever you wear so just choose anything, you look cute in both anyway!'

The only person I could count on in the dorm was Zhengting hyung. I stared at the sweaters for a while more before going for a red one that Woojin and I bought when we went to shop at Hongdae before. Euiwoong looked up from his phone, 'Oh isn't that the couple sweater you bought with Woojin hyung?' I could feel myself blushing and I threw a pillow at him, 'Shut up it's not a couple sweater we both just liked the sweater alot.'

'Sure keep telling yourself that.'

I looked at the clock, I only had 20 minutes left before I had to go meet Woojin, so I rushed around the dorm finding the perfect jeans to go with the sweater before finally settling on a pair of white skinny jeans. There wasn't any way I could go wrong with this. 'GUYS IF YOU'RE COMING LET'S GO NOW WE HAVE 5 MINUTES.'

Euiwoong and Zhengting hyung dashed out of the room. '5 minutes?! We haven't even gotten ready yet- stop glaring at us you didn't even tell us what time we're leaving, give us 2 minutes.' I rolled my eyes opening the door only to see Justin and Seunghyuk already waiting outside. 'Well hyung took you long enough we've been waiting for the 3 of you for 10 minutes, let's go they can catch up to us later.'

Justin grabbed my arm before pulling me off to the cafe. 'So when are you going to confess to Woojin hyung?' I turned to stare at him, 'Are you crazy? Why would I confess to him? He doesn't even like me back, I'm just here to try to salvage our friendship or what's left of it.' Justin sighed before turning to share a knowing look with Seunghyuk, 'What's with you two why are you looking at each other like that?'

'It's nothing hyung we're just silently communicating about how stupid and dense you are!' Justin turned to smile at me brightly. 'I hate you Justin.' I rolled my eyes, walking faster to ignore him. He bounded over and slung his arm around my shoulder, 'But you said you treat us like family that day, which shows that you love me.' 'Justin there's a fine line between hate and love. Now please leave we're already here, go and please don't embarrass me.'

'Hyeongseob you're the only one that'll be embarrassing yourself today.' Seunghyuk chuckled before quickly pushing Justin into the cafe so I couldn't hit him. I sighed before sitting down at one of the tables outside. I took out my phone to check the time, it was exactly 2pm, at least we still managed to reach on time.

** Third person POV **

Woojin saw the familiar back of Hyeongseob sitting at the cafe tables and walked over, still ignoring the other Wanna One members behind him. He tapped Hyeongseob on the shoulder and the said boy quickly stood up and turned around. 'Oh.' Both of them stared at each other before looking down at their own clothes. While both of them were fighting the blushes that threatened to rise to their cheeks, Hyeongseob coughed out, 'Even though we didn't coordinate we're still wearing the same thing. I guess our best friend telepathy is still really strong.'

Woojin smiled at him, 'Yeah.' He looked at Hyeongseob who was now staring at the floor before speaking, 'The other Yuehua boys are here too right?' Hyeongseob's head snapped up and he gaped at Woojin, 'How did you know?' Woojin chuckled, 'Well firstly, since they helped you send texts I kind of expected they'd be here. Also I can see them talking to the extras that tagged along with me.' Hyeongseob turned around and saw the Wanna One members talking animatedly with his labelmates and he felt someone's hand wrap around his wrist before he was being pulled away.

He didn't need to look at his wrist to know that it was Woojin pulling him along, he missed the other boy's touch so much he just went along with it. 'Let's go before they realize we're gone. I'm not going to sit there comfortably knowing they're probably going to stare at us the whole time.' Hyeongseob laughed lightly, following Woojin along.

**_•At the cafe•_ **

Seunghyuk hit Justin and Euiwoong, 'Isn't that the Wanna One members walking in?' They turned to look at the door and sure enough the 10 of them piled into the cafe. 'DAEHWI!' Euiwoong stood up and shouted, running over and throwing himself onto his friend. 'Euiwoong! What are you guys doing here?' Euiwoong looked at him ridiculously, 'What do you think?'

'Ah you're here to assist their date?'

Justin rolled his eyes, 'Of course, what else would we do? I'm guessing hyungs are all here for that too?' 'Of course, they finally realized their love for one another, this is a big thing.' Jisung pulled a table over and sat down next to Zhengting, 'Okay let's focus on them since we're here for that.'

They turned around to look at the couple outside only to find no one ther, 'Wait where are they.' Seongwoo ran out and looked around, 'They're not here, they left.' 'Yeah they ran off when you guys were hugging each other!' Everyone turned to stare at the owner of the voice, Zhengting. 'Well then why didn't you tell us Zhengting?!' Sungwoon exasperatedly stared at him.

'They looked like they didn't want us to follow along, there's a reason they ran away.' They looked at each other, 'You know what maybe Zhengting hyung is right, they can handle themselves anyway. Do you guys want to go and hang out anyway?' Everyone agreed before leaving the cafe.

                                                                                                                    ✧

**_•Woojin and Hyeongseob•_ **

'Hey Hyeongseob there's a bubble tea shop there let's go get drinks!' Woojin's eyes lit up as he pulled Hyeongseob to the shop in the park. 'You still like Choco Mint right?' Woojin spoke to Hyeongseob while looking through the drinks. Hyeongseob nodded, before realizing Woojin couldn't see him, 'Yeah I do, what are you getting?' Woojin stayed quiet, still looking at the choices of drinks before walking to the counter, with Hyeongseob trailing behind him.

'We'll have one Choco Mint and one Milk tea.' Hyeongseob rolled his eyes, now standing next to Woojin, 'You're so basic and boring, why would you go for the original drink.' Woojin stared at him before sighing, 'Fine I'll take the Macchiato then.' Hyeongseob beamed at him, 'That's more like it!' He moved to pay for his own drink, but was stopped by Woojin. 'You texted me first so I'm paying for anything you want today.'

Hyeongseob shyly smiled, moving to find a seat while Woojin paid. 'So what do you wanna do today? We haven't met up for so long so we should make this day count!' Hyeongseob thought about what Woojin said, make this day count. 'Well the easiest way to make this day count, let's just talk. We need to catch up on each other's lives!' Woojin smiled at him, 'Definitely.'

'Order for Park Woojin!' Both of them shot up and walked over to the counter, still talking and laughing together, telling each other about what happened over the past month. The shop owner, Baekhyun smiled at them, 'Young love is so beautiful, I hope you guys last long together.' Their eyes widened as they turned to stare at each other.

'I-' 'We're-' Woojin coughed, trying to hide the blush from rising to his cheeks, 'We're- Uh we're not dating Baekhyun hyung.' His mouth formed an 'o' before smiling at them again, 'Well then my bad, I could've sworn you guys were dating, especially with the couple outfits and the way you both look at each other. But go on, enjoy the day and enjoy the drinks!' He pushed them out of the shop still smiling.

It wasn't like they hadn't experienced that before, no many people had mistaken them for a couple many times before, they just denied it and tried to avoid talking about it, every single time. So they continued walking in silence, both not speaking about what happened before, until Hyeongseob broke the silence by recalling one of the many days that they had spent together. 'Do you remember that day when you finally taught me how to cook something and we actually didn't burn the kitchen down?'

Woojin laughed out loud at the memory, that day was an... eventful day to say the least. They had managed to cook something but of course, with distractions along the way.

_Flashback_

_'Woojinnie! We need to go and buy what we need for you to teach me how cook today, if you take any longer to change we're never going to make it back in time!' Hyeongseob whined and pouted while lying down on Woojin's bunk, staring at the said boy who was standing in front of his cabinet, still trying to find clothes._

_He sighed, 'Seob give me 5 minutes, also turn around when I'm going to change.' He finally picked out something he deemed "decent". He gave a look to Hyeongseob and the latter rolled his eyes before flipping around, 'Why do_ **_I_ ** _need to turn around? It's not like I haven't already seen you changing the past thousand times.'_

_Woojin felt a blush rise to his cheeks and he was glad Hyeongseob wasn't facing him and didn't see it. He rushed through changing, not wanting to make Hyeongseob wait any longer. 'Let's go.' Hyeongseob huffed, 'You made me wait for so long and now I'm tired, turn around, you're carrying me there.' Woojin rolled his eyes and turned around, letting Hyeongseob hop on his back. 'The things I do for you are ridiculous.' He didn't have to turn his head around to know that the older was smiling cheekily at him. 'But you love me anyway.' 'Sure I do.'_

                                                                                                                    ✧

_'No Hyeongseob stop grabbing random things!'_

_'Put that down we don't need that.'_

_'HYEONGSEOB WE'RE COOKING SPAGHETTI WE DO NOT NEED CAKE MIX.'_

_'... No cake mix will_ **_not_ ** _taste good with spaghetti, trust me on this.'_

_'Fine, stop looking at me like that put the damn cake mix in, I'm still not putting it inside the spaghetti.'_

_'Hyeongseob stop taking all the chocolate we don't even have enough money for those.'_

_'AND PUT DOWN THE CHIPS WE ARE_ **_NOT_ ** _GETTING THAT.'_

_'No Hyeongseob we are definitely not getting cinnamon powder, I'm sure no one would appreciate getting their throats burned by swallowing it.'_

_'-No I'm not letting you try that either continue walking.'_

_Woojin sighed, he never knew grocery shopping with Hyeongseob would go this badly, what did he expect anyway, it was Hyeongseob he was talking about. He stood at the ice cream aisle and waited for Hyeongseob, who came back with his many, many tubs of ice cream. He stared at the older, 'Are you crazy?! Why do you need-' He stopped to count the tubs that Hyeongseob threw in, '-12 TUBS OF ICE CREAM?!' Hyeongseob smiled, 'It's to stock up in our dorms!' Woojin quietly walked along, putting back tubs of ice cream that were in the cart and left 2, just Hyeongseob's favourites._

_'Let's go pay before you start grabbing anything else and please, for the love of god, look at something else other than the food here- Look, there's the scenery outside, look at that.' Woojin walked quickly towards the counter to pay and Hyeongseob silently just stared at him. Woojin turned to Hyeongseob, 'Why are you staring at me?' 'Well you said to stare at the scenery, so I'm looking at it!' Woojin rolled his eyes and, for the second time that day, fought the blush that was rising to his cheeks._

_The cashier smiled at them, 'Young love is so beautiful, I hope you guys last long, you remind me of my boyfriend and I.' Their eyes widened and they looked at anything other than each other's eyes, 'Chanyeol hyung we're not together. Stop talking nonsense.' Hyeongseob whined hitting him lightly, yeah Hyeongseob practically knew everyone they met. Chanyeol gasped, 'Shit I'm so sorry I'll just scan these, okay go on, I won't make this more awkward than it already is.' He bid them goodbye and they left, still not talking to each other._

_That was, until Hyeongseob broke the silence by talking about anything and everything he saw. Woojin chuckled at how hard Hyeongseob was trying to break the awkward tension between them. He wasn't going to stop the other in any way though, not because he loved hearing the other just ramble on about anything. Definitely not because he loved Hyeongseob's voice, no he simply just liked listening about what was around him, yeah that was it._

_Woojin watched Hyeongseob as he moved his hands animatedly, telling Woojin about some movie he had watched before. To anyone that saw them they simply looked like a couple in love. One holding endless love for the other in his eyes as he watched him, and the other being oblivious to it. To them, it was just best friends listening to one another talking about a everyday thing._

                                                                                                                    ✧

_'Hyeongseob if you don't help me to keep the things that you bought, I'm not going to teach you how to cook and you and the other Yuehua hyungs and kids are just going to starve or die eating junk food.' Woojin was half way through organizing the things they, or rather Hyeongseob, bought before realizing Hyeongseob wasn't helping but instead, sitting comfortably on the couch already eating his way through a bag of chips._

_Hyeongseob sighed, 'But Woojin these chips are so. good. Try one!' Woojin walked over to Hyeongseob and stuck out his hand, to which Hyeongseob confusedly held on to. Woojin pulled him up before walking over to the fridge. 'Help.' He went back to putting Hyeongseob's many bars of chocolates in the fridge. Hyeongseob finally obliged and Woojin smiled at him, still pouting at needing to get up and do something._

_'Okay we're done can we rest now Woojinnie?' Woojin cocked his head to one side and stared at Hyeongseob, 'Seob you do realize it's already 3 in the afternoon right? If we don't start now you're never going to learn anything.' Hyeongseob pouted before sighing and standing up, 'Okay then let's start.' Woojin threw him a apron, 'Wear it don't get your clothes dirty.' Woojin hoped that they would be able to get through this simply and just without any problems along the way._

_Of course he could only hope._

                                                                                                                    ✧

_'Hyeongseob just fill the pot with water. It's simple, just do that first- NOT THAT MUCH WATER.'_

_'Just take a handful of it and put it in.' 'This much?' 'Hyeongseob a handful, not the whole bag of it.'_  
  
  


_'HYEONGSEOB THE WATER, LOWER THE FLAME I TOLD YOU TO DO THAT 10 MINUTES AGO.'_

_'YOU DID **NOT**  TELL ME TO DO THAT. WHAT DO I DO NOW?!'_

_'TAKE THE SPAGHETTI OUT IT'S GOING TO BE OVERCOOKED.'_

_'QUIT SHOUTING YOU TWO, PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP.'_

_'SHUT UP DAEHWI!'_  
  
  


_'Okay just pour half of the can out- half, NO HYEONGSEOB HALF OF THE CAN NOT 3 QUATERS.'_

_'Do not put that back into the can you're just going to have to eat more sauce.'_  
  
  


_'Finally we're done.' Hyeongseob let out a sigh of relief. Woojin glanced over at the clock, it was already 8 in the night. They'd taken 5 hours, just to cook a plate of spaghetti. 'Okay I'm never teaching you to cook ever again Seob. You guys can live off eating junk food and spaghetti or starving.' Hyeongseob laughed and gave him a side hug, 'Thanks Woojinnie! Sorry this took so long, let's just eat this then sleep. I don't ever want to learn how to cook again too, you can just cook for me!' Woojin rolled his eyes before side glancing at Hyeongseob and shaking his head, 'Let's just eat.'_

                                                                                                                    ✧

'It was a wild day, but hey at least I can cook something unlike the rest of them, especially Justin. He should never be allowed in the kitchen.' Hyeongseob shuddered, recalling what happened what happened the last time Justin tried to cook an egg. Woojin chuckled, 'Yeah I could tell by his "meringue time" video, he was hopeless. But still way better than yours which, by the way was a mess.' Hyeongseob turned to Woojin gasping, he hit him, 'Shut up! I didn't know what a meringue was!' Woojin smiled at Hyeongseob pouting, 'I know, you've told me that countless times, but I still don't get why you threw in the egg shells. Do you make omelettes with shells?!'

Hyeongseob rolled his eyes walking faster to create a distance between Woojin and himself, not wanting to be embarrassed more than he already was. Woojin chuckled at Hyeongseob's cute antics, running to catch up with him, slipping his hand into Hyeongseob's and intertwining them at the same time. He felt Hyeongseob tense up but relax after realizing it was Woojin. Hyeongseob looked down at their hands before looking up and locking eyes with Woojin, 'You know, I really miss this. I miss us hanging out together like last time.'

Woojin looked at Hyeongseob, taking in how happy the other looked before smiling and nodding, 'Yeah I miss this too.' They walked around, Hyeongseob pulling Woojin into random shops when he saw things that interested him and Woojin making a mental note to buy all of it for Hyeongseob's birthday. Woojin remembered Hyeongseob telling him that he loved sunsets and pulled him to the top of a building to see it.

Hyeongseob's eyes widened as he watched the sun setting. Woojin looked at the sunset before looking back at Hyeongseob, who looked ethereal in the sunset with the colours of the changing sky reflecting off his face. Hyeongseob turned to look at Woojin, 'Why are you staring at me! Look at the scenery and the sunset you're missing out on it!' Woojin smiled softly, 'I'm already looking at something even more beautiful the scenery and the sunset.'

Hyeongseob looked away as blush tinted his cheeks, 'Shut up Woojinnie, if anything you're the beautiful one here, I'm not even close to even being good looking.' Woojin raise an eyebrow, 'Hyeongseob have you seen yourself? Don't put yourself down, you're beautiful and ethereal so don't ever say you aren't.' Everyone else always thought of Hyeongseob as a confident person, confident about everything, his talent, his looks, everything.

Only Woojin knew of how insecure Hyeongseob was and he made sure to always assure Hyeongseob of anything, never letting the other drown in his own pool of negative thoughts. Hyeongseob turned to look at Woojin again before smiling and hugging him, 'Thanks for always being there for me Woojinnie.' 'I'll always be here for you Seob.'

                                                                                                                    ✧

'Well which one do you want to watch?' Hyeongseob stood next to Woojin, still looking at the different movies that were showing. 'Let's watch Your Name!' Woojin watched in amusement as Hyeongseob's eyes lit up when he saw the poster for the movie. Woojin was pulled into the cinema in no time and he sat next to Hyeongseob watching as the other rambled on about how he's been wanting to watch the movie for the longest time ever. 

 

'Woojinnie that movie was amazing! The way Mitsuha and Taki went through so much to find each other although they only remembered fragments of each other. And the way they both helped each other out when they were in each other's bodies! The best was when they finally met again for real, it was so touching.' Woojin looked at the older boy who was wiping away his tears, smiling before pulling on his hand and walking Hyeongseob back to his own dorms.

'I really enjoyed today Woojin, thanks for making it so fun!' Hyeongseob walked with a skip in his step as he swung their hands. 'I really enjoyed today too, we should go out more often when we're free, I'm really going to miss seeing you every day.' He smiled sadly looking at the ground. Hyeongseob threw his arm around Woojin's shoulder hopping so that he didn't have to lift his arm up, 'Well we have each other's number now so let's just text each other everyday! That way you won't have time to miss me before we see each other again.'

Woojin nodded and rested his arm around Hyeongseob's waist. 'With the way we acted today I think many people thought we were a couple, don't best friends always do this since they're close to each other?' Woojin knew he liked Hyeongseob more than just as a friend and he realized that, indeed best friends did not do that. 'Yeah sure Seonho and Daehwi do it sometimes too.' Only because the two of them were already in relationships but Woojin wasn't going to say that.

'Honestly if I was ever called a couple with anyone I would want the person to be you.' Woojin's eyes widened and he stared ahead, trying to calm his rapidly beating heart, should he just confess now? 'U-Uh me too.'  _Fuck it._ He thought,  _What else do I have to lose anyway?_ 'Seob, I really really like you. I have for a long time but I just never knew that I did and I kept denying it-' He felt Hyeongseob's arm drop from his shoulder and he turned to him. Hyeongseob stared at Woojin wide-eyed, not saying anything. Woojin let go of his waist and muttered, 'I-I'm sorry.' before running off, leaving Hyeongseob in the middle of a street by himself.

**Woojin POV**

I ran into the dorm and made a beeline for my room with Jinyoung and fell face first onto my bed. I didn't know what came over me to suddenly confess but it was the stupidest thing I had done and I regretted it. I ruined a whole day of fun with Hyeongseob just because I blurted out that I liked him. I just ruined my own life and lost my best friend in a matter of minutes. 

I never cherished the time I had with him when we were still close during the show and didn't show affection just to look cool, I regretted it. Now I missed him so much and I couldn't do anything about it but wallow in my tears and possibly cry about it to Jinyoung until he got tired of hearing it. I felt tears welling up in my eyes again and I stuffed my pillow onto my face, maybe sleeping it off would help me get over it, I knew it wouldn't but I tried to convince myself it would until I drifted off to sleep, drained from crying for the past 2 hours.

** Jinyoung POV **

We stepped out of the lift, making our way towards the door when I noticed Woojin hyung's shoes at the door. I pulled Jihoon hyung's arm back, 'Hey guys keep quiet I think Woojin hyung is back.' They made their way into the house silently and looked around, Woojin hyung was no where to be seen. This could only mean one of two things, he was either in our room crying, or in our room celebrating, and I hoped it would be the latter.

I signaled to Jihoon hyung that I'd go check on him before poking my head into the room. Sure enough, Woojin hyung had tear stains on his cheeks. I sighed, walking to the bathroom to get a cloth before walking back and closing the door softly. 'Hyung why didn't you just text me, I would've come back straight away. Stop acting like you don't have feelings and you aren't hurting inside.' I wiped away the tears on his face before leaving to Jihoon hyung's room.

He tilted his head to the side, moving to make space for me to sit down, 'I think Woojin hyung confessed and got rejected.' 'Rejected? But doesn't Seob like him too?' 'Exactly what I was thinking, but there's no other explanation for him to be crying again. I just wished I could've been there for him.' I sighed, I felt like a bad friend for leaving Woojin to deal with this alone. Jihoon smiled softly at me, 'You're so caring, this is one of the things I love about you, but you couldn't have come back to help him if he never told you about it so don't beat yourself up about it alright? It'll be fine.'

I nodded before sighing again, 'I'll just talk to him about it tomorrow, can I sleep here tonight?' Jihoon pulled him into a hug, 'Of course.'

                                                                                                                     ✧

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed the story!! i know i took forever to update im so sorry ㅠㅠ also quick question (do answer in the comments!) would you guys like the next chapter to be another flashback of the days jinseob spent tgt in the story or should i just move on? please let me know!! also do leave kudos and comments so I can improve♡
> 
> twitter -> @ultswoojin ♡


End file.
